


10,000 Sunsets

by HolyCorrupt



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Here and there mostly fluff), Angst, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Drabbles, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Highschool/collage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, squad goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCorrupt/pseuds/HolyCorrupt
Summary: Daniel has been in love with his best friend Adrian for years, and he knows Adrian loves him back. Adrian is scared a relationship could damage what they have, he's terrified of losing Daniel.Daniel will give him as much time as he needs.Two idiots in love and becoming adults, mostly drabbles but will add the occasional longer chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys with all my heart and soul okay and I hope you do as well  
> I also may occassionally add some art to the chapters when I get around to it

"so... when is Dani boy going to pop the question to you?" 

Adrian peers over his phone at his friend Charlie giving her a massive stink eye. She brushes him off before he can answer a hand smoothing through her silken black hair. 

"I'm serious! prom is the perfect time for you two to get together" Charlie smiles with her perfect red lips leaning heavily on one of her hands. 

"We're not dating." Adrian answers back cooly already back to his device tapping away before placing it on the counter once more. 

Charlie and Adrian shared a study block this year and she seemed to think this was the perfect opportunity to do her favorite game. Match making. 

"No fun! I know you both are heads over heels with each other" She pouts trying to lay on the charm thick even if she knew that Adrian was immune to her girlish charm. 

Adrian gives her a rather blank look and she sighs giving up and returning to her biology lab. 

Adrian's phone buzzes and he smoothly presses it on, allowing a glimmer of a smile to press against his lips at the rather adorable dog meme Daniel had sent him. 

Adrian and Daniel were destined to be friends long before they were even born, their parents were neighbors and when Adrian's mother had him Daniel and his twin sister Avery were already a couple months older. 

There was more than enough embarrassing photos of them playing together and Adrian hiding behind the other toddler shy for the camera. 

Adrian was so caught up in his happy memories he didn't notice Charlie leaning behind him until she snickers obviously spying on the boys conversation. 

"see you guys are soulmates"

Adrian rolls his eyes and returns the message with a new meme and closes his phone once more determined to stop distracting himself with his best friend. 

And stop giving Charlie harassment material. 

 

They both eventually settle for a moment longer getting back to their school work. Adrian was actually quite happy he had Charlie this year... it was important that he got better grades to graduate. 

It wasn't that he stupid or just didn't get it... he had a lot if other issues pressing in on him and the stress of school made it become one of the things he'd rather slack on.   
Having the star student to help him was nice. Charlie was more then willing to help him too, if she wasn't so dead set on her scientist dreams she would make an excellent teacher.   
About 15 minutes to the lunch bell Adrian couldn't help peeking at his phone once more after a consistent amount of buzzing.   
This time it was the group chat. 

 

Elliot: so subway for lunch? 

Avery: i can double down on that, daniel can drive us 

Daniel: Get your own car! jesus when are you guys going to stop leeching off mine?!

Elliot: I can not get my licence here :) ... yet

Adrian: I want a meatball sub

Daniel: ....!! betrayed !!!

Adrian couldn't help adding his own two cents trying to stifle a laugh. Daniel never won the car argument. 

Charlie looked up from her own phone laughing and shaking her head. Adrian knew that she wanted to make a comment on that. He knew how many times she would come to beg at him for Daniels car. 

Adrian didn't like to admit he had Daniel wrapped around his pinky finger. 

"well sounds like Lunch is planned out" Charlie comments instead as she works on packing up her things into her bag. It was still a little early but they both stood walking toward their lockers figuring they might as well be ready for the rest of the group. 

\-------

If there was one single rule they all followed with Daniel's beat up Chevy was that Adrian was shotgun. No fights about it. No questions asked. 

And Adrian had taken claim to his side rather nicely, some dumb skater stickers stuck up on the dashboard. The glove box was full of old cassettes he had dug out of a box in the shed back home, as well as a couple newer gifts from Daniel in the form of CD's. 

As the rest of the group bickered at each other about who would be in the middle in the back, he took his time choosing the best soundtrack for this little road trip. 

It wasn't like the subway was far by car but the only way to get there on their lunch was by vehicle. 

"Elliot please just do it I know your not complaining about being pressed against two beautiful girls" Daniel finally deadpanned annoyed they were wasting time on this. 

Avery smacked his arm from her side muttering something about how gross it was he said that. 

"Hear that Adrian? I drive her around, I compliment her... and she still smacks me" Daniel whines to his friend, his long pale orange hair shifting with him and sticking to the back of his seat with static as he gives the student parking lot a quick look over before peeling off. 

Adrian stares for a moment not even phased by the sharp kick off before shaking his head and reaching out to give Daniel a gentle pat on the shoulder. 

Adrian was a quiet person, he never knew how to really... fit in and it wasn't like he didn't like everyone in this car... he knew they all had the best interest in mind for him. He just wasn't social in a way most people were. He thanked every day that each of them seemed to understand that and let him sink into his quiet state when everyone was together. 

It was nice however and he caught himself smiling as his friend group quickly filled the silence with gossip and singing along badly to some of the more popular songs that blared out of the speakers.


	2. Chapter 2

"-you okay? you're out of it more then usual" Daniel asks as he takes a quick glance at his best friend. The shorter brunette seemed to stir from his thoughts, and although he needs to keep his eyes on the road he can't help lingering his gaze, smiling at the cute somewhat sleepy look he has on his face. 

"mm yeah sorry... energy is low" Adrian mumbles with a yawn stretching out as much as he can in the cramped space. Daniel was driving him back home after school like usual, most of the time he would ask if he wanted to come to his house but with the end of senior year fast approaching Adrian admitted he needed to prepare for exams more often than not. 

"That's fine... do you work tomorrow?" Daniel asks knowing Adrian typically did work the weekends and he tried to hide the disappointment when Adrian nods his head. 

"Aw damn... There's a band playing I wanted to take you too" Daniel sighs but he quickly recovers giving the other boy a smirk. "But if your free after we can always make some music... together?" He waggled his eyebrows knowing he would get a laugh out of the smaller. 

"Gay...But yeah I'm getting rusty I need it" Adrian smiles brightly at him and Daniel is thankful that they are pulling up into Adrian's trailer park so he could catch it. He didn't get to see Adrian genuinely smile that much anymore and he did his best to make it happen. 

Daniel parked in Adrian's trailer’s spot tapping his fingers on the steering wheel trying to quickly come up with an excuse to hang out further but Adrian beat him too it. 

" I have a gram- wanna have a couple puffs before you go?" Adrian asks slowly pulling his backpack out of the backseat. 

Daniel perks right up at that suggestion and he grins toothily cutting the engine. 

"When have I ever said no to weed?" He asks as he gets out of the car giving the roof of it a couple loving pats before rounding the other side to Adrian who seemed dead set on not going inside. Daniel notices the tension along his back and places a comforting hand along the shorters shoulders. 

"Is your mom home?" Daniel asks carefully his blue eyes comforting. Adrian simply nodded his head exhaling nervously. Daniel could catch a panic attack in the moments before it happened nowadays it seemed and he pulls the other into his chest, resting his chin on top of Adrian's head. 

Daniel knew Adrian's relationship with his family changed drastically after his father and mother got divorced…

And even more so when he came out as trans. His mother was trying but she often slipped back into old names and pronouns when she drank or was angry at him. 

Lately that was more often than not.

"Well... how about we sneak around to your window and grab the stuff and head to the creek yeah? Or I've managed to slip in before I can always do it for you?" Daniel asked him carefully still rubbing between his shoulder blades. He also knew the other had been wearing the binder for over 8 hours and if he didn't nag him he'd wear it straight onto the next day. 

Adrian seemed to like that idea a lot more and he pulls himself away from Daniel with a nervous little smile. They had held hands since babies but the feeling of Adrian slipping his hand in his own larger one still made Daniel's heart flutter happily. 

He squeezed Adrian's hand tightly before they snuck around to the other boys window. 

"uh you don't have to come in I'll be right back" Adrian comments softly already pulling himself up on the pile of firewood, easily slipping his window open and pushing himself in. 

"Don't forget to take your binder off dude! its gotta be tight by now" Daniel called after him going to lean against the trailer while he waited. 

"Yeah, yeah" He heard Adrian addressing him dismissively. There was a couple more sounds of rustling through drawers before Adrian peeked his head out clad in only his binder. 

"ah I only have this gram until payday so i'm bringing the pipe that alright?" 

Daniel made a face. He hated the pipe it always shot ashes straight down his throat but he knew it was more... conservative.   
"Yeah that's fine" Daniel tried not to look directly in the window when he heard the other boy wrestling and fighting with the binder. 

After a couple moments Adrian now dressed in sweatpants and one of his thicker shirts came back out of the window, a glass pipe in the shape of a lizard dangling from his lips. 

"Okay let's get outta here I heard mom getting off the couch" Adrian gave Daniel another small smile before dragging him off to the woods. 

Their usual smoking spot was a large rock that overlooked a small creek, if it was a different day Daniel would have suggested a dip but he was content to listen to the sound of water and pass the pipe back and forth with his favorite person. 

Adrian giggled and brought Daniels attention back at the brunette noticing the other had several strands of Daniel's hair in his fingers smoothly braiding the frizzy locks. 

"Hey! how long have you been doing that" Daniel accused without the heat finally realizing Adrian had a quarter of his hair done now in small viking braids. 

Adrian just giggled again his face flushed and eyes bright. Weed always got Adrian dopey and more talkative and silly. 

Daniel loved only he got to see him this way. 

"You were staring off in the creek for a whole 5 minutes!" Adrian laughs releasing the new braided addition before taking a deep puff out of the pipe, exhaling afterwards with a grin. 

"it's good right? very spacey stuff" Adrian closes his eyes leaning into Daniel after passing off the pipe. 

Daniel hummed in agreement moving his arm automatically to let Adrian cuddle in as close as he wanted. He was feeling pretty good and floaty as well and he knew Adrian was trying to relax and enjoy the moment but he kept fidgeting. Not that Daniel minded, he liked every side of Adrian.

He looked down at the small teen curling more into him jabbering about the piano tempo he wanted to use in their next song together. 

"It'll be sick Danny... Oh! Oh and we should use those lyrics I showed you last night" 

Daniel smiled and resisted the ever present feeling he got in his gut to kiss him when he spent time with Adrian.

He fucking loved him so much but didn't want to ruin anything…

"Of course Ad I'd love that" He said instead of what he wanted and awkwardly puffed at the pipe, finishing off the bowl and focusing the rest of his attention on Adrian's ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

"You didn't have to punch him for me you know" Adrian spoke quietly as if that could help with the pain on Daniel's face every time he dabs the rubbing alcohol on the others split lip. 

Daniel just grins cockily before he winces realizing smiling was just pulling at the skin even more. 

"That asshole called you... well you know" Daniel didn't want to use the slur around Adrian even more then he already heard.

Adrian rolled his eyes dramatically moving his attention to the bright fresh bruise on Daniel's left cheekbone, he would be sporting a decent black eye for a couple weeks. 

"Well I didn't want you getting hurt like this on my behalf Daniel" Adrian coos tilting his head like a kicked dog and it made Daniel flush in guilt. But that didn't change his mind, he wasn't going to let some asshole bully pick on his Adrian like that and get away scratch free. 

"I would have done it either way" Daniel smiles as much as he could handle puffing his chest out more to show off his rather broad and fit upper half before deflating with a whimper because ouch his ribs hurt too.

Georgie got a good sucker punch in there. 

"Uh huh your a big strong viking I know" Adrian teased digging through the medicine cabinet once more for some polysporin. They had skipped the rest of the school day and headed to Adrian's house knowing that Daniel's parents would be home and... well they both really didn't want to explain themselves even if he knew Daniel's mother would flip when she saw it anyways. 

Returning with his prize Adrian slowly rubbed the gel onto Daniel's lip trying to be careful he didn't get any in his mouth. 

"There that should help keep bacteria out of --" Adrian squeaked as he was pulled into a tight hug, struggling just enough so his thigh wasn't awkwardly digging into the bathtub he sighs wrapping his arms gently around Daniel.   
"I'm sorry for getting my pretty face beat in" Daniel mutters into Adrian's shoulder and smiled against the fabric of his hoodie when the other boy just snorts.

"Its okay... um... I didn't actually say thanks for sticking up for me so... you know thank you" Adrian mumbles awkwardly pulling away after they both had their fill. Before Daniel could make another comment Adrian continued speaking his voice as firm as he could get it. 

"just don't do it again okay? We're both big men we can ignore childish insults yeah?" He smiles at Daniel sitting on the edge of the bath. 

Daniel snorted at that raising an eyebrow. "this coming from the 5'5 boy...." 

Adrian groans covering his face in his hands frustrated for just a moment.

"Jesus, won't ever let me live my height down huh? Hey can you beat yourself up for me? this asshole keeps calling me short I think he deserves a good punch" 

They both had a rather good laugh about that one.


	4. Chapter 4

Daft fingers floated across the keyboard, a cheerful plunky melody filling the room, the tempo slowed softly turning into a more dynamic and darker sounding tone. The pacing fading from its once slow mood to a crescendo of drama. 

Adrian's signature with his music would have to be telling stories without words at all. He was definitely talented even if he still had a hard time accepting that. Hell the only person aside from his mother to even hear him play was Daniel. The rest of his friend group would always beg him to show them his music and he would usually noncommittally shrug his shoulders or tell them. 'one day'. 

The piano stopped with a couple unsure twinkling notes and he sighs running his frustrated fingers through freshly buzzed hair. 

His hair was a ritual as soon as it got shaggy he shaved it all off and would enjoy the different styles he could manage until it got uncomfortably long again. He wasn't sure how Daniel could stand his hair down to his pecs.

He attempted to restart the song, the process smooth until he got to the same point as last time and his usually sure fingers fumbled. 

Annoyed with himself he rolled away from his keyboard on his rolly stool exhaling deeply and placing his head in his hands. After a couple quiet moments of reflection, he shifts off his stool and heads toward his bed. He groans as he flops down on the soft blankets and covers, allowing his body to ease even further.   
The only light in the room was the hazy twinkling glow of the fairy lights hanging above his banister and trailing along his shelves and around his window. It was a little bit past 2 in the morning, his mother usually worked night shifts so he wasn't worried about annoying her with his piano and the fact he wasn't asleep yet on a school night. 

Adrian rolled onto his back staring blankly at the lights above him, his breathing coming out in short puffs. He felt exhausted but he knew it would be a while yet until he would actually fall asleep, he often had a hard time sleeping and would spend most of his nights practicing and writing music or just this... 

He slides his phone off its charging cable, wincing as the screen illuminated to full brightness, cutting into his tired eyes like a knife. Allowing himself to adjust he tapped a couple times to get into his messages debating if waking Daniel up or not for his dilemma. He knew Daniel would wake up for him, he always did no matter how small or how important it was. Adrian did feel bad if he woke him up for something as small as not knowing how to end a song... there were a lot more dire things that he could be doing to warrant making Daniel lose sleep to talk to him when they would just speak in the morning. 

Deciding to let sleeping dogs lie he found himself cycling through social media instead, catching up on all the things he actually cared about before just mindlessly scrolling through them until he found his eyes growing heavy and slowly... 

ever slowly he fell asleep, phone resting against his chest as his breath came in short even bursts.   
He didn't have much of a chance to get a full restful sleep though when his phone started vibrating and chiming. He blinked warily, he had just gotten into a dream that quickly fell through the cracks in his mind like sand. 

Groaning a little he pressed his phone on noticing the messages from Daniel. 

Huh that was.. unexpected? Daniel never texted him this late first. Panic filling his gut he quickly read over the paragraph the other boy had sent him.

"Hey Ad, I hope I didn't wake you up but knowing you-you're probably up anyways... uh, I've been tossing and turning all night because I've been thinking about... us and how much I appreciate you and how happy you make me :)  
I know we both kinda skirt around this subject and a text message isn't the best thing I could have done for you since you deserve better but... Will you go to prom with me?" 

Adrian didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't this... however as soon as he read those last words his heart started beating double time... Prom? That's... this is basically like asking him on a date. Feeling the blood rushing to his face he swallows heavily, fingers jittering as he tried typing out an answer but every time he worded it out it sounded wrong. 

Eventually, he managed to settle on something simple but positive:

"I've been waiting for this dork, of course!!! Also for once, I was asleep but I wake you up enough times so don't fret... Hey, Daniel, I appreciate you too your my best friend... and well ... "  
He didn't finish what he wanted to say but he had a feeling that Daniel knew what he was trying to get across. 

They both as Daniel put it "skirted" around the subject enough times it was like an unspoken rule between them... Adrian wanted more but... he was scared too. Closing his eyes he figured it would come naturally for both of them... they didn't need to label what they had, and as much as he loved his friends their pressuring often made them both fall back to step one again.   
His phone buzzed against his chest again and even if his nerves were tight in his stomach he slowly checked the message smiling dumbly to himself in his dimly lit bedroom. 

"Well if I had known that I would have asked sooner :p ... let's not tell the gang yet... I can already hear Charlie's screeching and it's too early for that lol" 

It looked like Daniel was on the same brainwave as him at this moment. 

"Yeah, I agree... Well since your up anyways I need help finishing a song" 

There were only a couple moments before Daniel messaged him back. 

"is it the one about the kingdom of nymphs being overrun by a dark king? or the one about the hidden world in the kelp?" 

Adrian snorted to himself shaking his head softly... Daniel knew his brain a little too well sometimes. 

"The nymph kingdom :^)" 

They both ended up spending the rest of the night discussing music, the thought of prom together an underlying promise in the back of their minds.


End file.
